Caillou faces existence
by HyenaAA
Summary: Caillou is having an ordinary day helping his Mommy make breakfast when the home is beset upon by living bullet's intent on having children.


CAILLOU ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION.

The whole story is one chapter.

Some grandma sits on her couch and asks her grand kids if they want to hear a story.

"Yay!" They shout and scream.

"Alrighty, this story is called, "Caillou helps make breakfast!"

* * *

It was a lovely day. Caillou's daddy was sipping coffee and enjoying the paper. Caillou's mommy was preparing breakfast, they were going to have pancakes!

"HeyCaillou, how are you this morning?" His mommy asked as Caillou walked in.

"I'm happy Mommy! I want to help make breakfast!" Caillou squealed.

"BREAKFAST!" Rosie repeated.

"Alrighty then, here help me crack some eggs" Caillou's mother said.

Caillou had to climb up on a boost to reach the counter. He awkwardly cracked an egg and spilled it on the counter top, "Oopsie!"

"Haha, that's okay, Caillou, we'll just clean it up" His mommy said, grabbing a washcloth.

"Looks like we got an up coming chef in the family, And I think I know just what a chef needs!" Caillou's Daddy said, getting up from his chair and leaving the room. He reached the hallway closet and opened it. Inside on the top drawer, there was a chef hat, "Hah! Caillou will love this!" The dad said to himself.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Rosie spill't some milk and started crying.

"Oh, Rosie! , Caillou, you crack another egg while I help Rosie" His mother said.

"Alright Mommy" Caillou said. When her back was turned, Caillou noticed a red light pointed at the back of her head, similar to a laser pointer light.

"Mommy, what's that?" Caillou asked.

"What's what?" She asked, turning around to face Caillou.

She smiled at him for a second.

A living bullet smashed through the window.

Half her face was exploded, splattering blood and brain matter all over the kitchen. Caillou's face took the brunt of the mushy insides, and a large bone fragment that went straight through his eye. They both screamed in unison. He fell from backwards from his stool and onto the kitchen floor, landing and bruising his butt.

He was lucky.

A second living bullet screamed through the window, just where Caillou's head had been and hit his Mommy in the chest. It burrowed into her breasts as the first bullet, now properly lodged into her brain, began spinning like a top, drilling deeper through her brain. The skin on her face became distorted and wrinkled as the inside of her head was liquefied.

"OH MY GOD, CAILLOU! RUN!" Caillou's Daddy screamed. But Caillou just cried. The bone going through his face made it difficult to concentrate. The living ammunition inside his mommy dug there way into her heart, turning any organ in there way into a meatshake.

Caillou's Daddy ran over and grabbed Caillou, "We have to go, NOW!" He screamed.

He pulled Caillou out of the kitchen and into the hall, before remembering, "Oh shit! Rosie!" He let go of Caillou's hand and went back into the kitchen.

The living bullets began furious fucking inside of his mommy's heart, lighting the insides of her decimated body on fire.

Caillou peeked around the corner at carnage of the kitchen and saw his Daddy pull Rosie out her high chair.

"What's going on in here!?" Someone shouted from the doorway. It was Caillous grandparents, coming to visit.

"CAILLOU, RUN TO GRANDMA AND GRAND- ARGH!" Caillou's daddy screamed as an explosion engulfed the room. The fire and heat caused by the living bullets fuck session had become super ignited by the gas in his mommy's lower intestines, creating a massive firestorm.

Caillou screamed as his Daddy still walked slowly towards him, still holding Rosie in his arms while the fire burned off his skin. His face melted off quickly, but he still looked at Caillou through empty eye sockets.

Caillou's grandma grabbed Caillou's hand and pulled him down the hall. She tried to cover his one none impaled eye, but Caillou resisted, not wanting to look away from his father.

"Start the car!" She screamed at Caillou's grandpa.

Caillou's last look at his Dad and Baby sister was seeing them reaching towards them, before the living bullet's gave birth to a swarm of ammunition that devoured their bodies like maggots. Caillou's grandpa slammed the front door shut.

They hopped into the car and reversed out of the driveway without even putting on seat belts.

"LOOK OUT!" Caillou's Grandma screamed as a large semi truck hit the small sedan at 50 miles an hour, flipping the car over and sending it rolling down the street.

Caillou was flung from the car and sent skidding across the street, which skinned and tore his back open. When he finally came to a stop, a large shard of glass from the cars rear window pierced right through his other eye, blinding him.

"GRANDMA! GRANDPA! DADDY! MOMMY! ROSIE! I CAN'T SEE!" He screamed.

"Caillou, don't worry! We're coming!" His grandma screamed.

"Grandma! Where are you!" He was cut off by his Grandpa's disjointed screams. He couldn't see what was happening, but he heard a bubbling fizzing sound.

"NOOOOO!" His grandma screamed. She screamed incoherently for a few seconds before she went silent, replaced by the sound of a bubbling fizzing noise.

Caillou listened intently, and heard something that sounded like water. It was washing over his feet, but it was burning hot and stung straight to the bone.

VISION MODE ACTIVATED.

Caillou's grandma got up from the car crash and looked around. Caillou had been shot done the street, and her husband was still in the flipped over car.

Caillou screamed for help "GRANDMA! GRANDMA! DADDY! MOMMY! ROSIE! I CAN'T SEE!"

"Caillou, don't worry! We're coming!" She screamed back. Caillou shouted something to her, but she was distracted. The bullet swarm from inside the house had spilled out in the form of a metallic colored liquid that seeped into the overturned car. The liquid covered the Grandpa, burning through his skin like hot acid and dissolving him, devouring him. He cried out incoherently, she screamed "NOOOO!" and tried to pull him out, but his skin was bubbling from the heat. She burnt her hands when she touched him, and he quickly dissolved into the liquid, which then seemed to jump onto her, knocking her to the ground and covering her.

She too, was quickly devoured.

Caillou went silent, trying to figure out what was going on, as the liquid quickly seeped towards him like a shark speeds towards a hemorrhaging scuba diver. It quickly covered his body, disintegrating his body and breaking him down on a molecular level.

* * *

"GRANDMA! I DON'T LIKE THIS STORY!" The two children screamed in tears.

"But it gets better, look!" The grandma said, skipping to the last page, which showed a picture of a metallic colored puddle, with Caillou's hat and shoe floating in it.

The two children cried even harder.

"But it's a happy ending! He learns a lesson!"

But the children continued to cry and scream even harder. They bawled there eyes out, not noticing their grandma's body and face move in an unnatural way, as if she was just a bag of skin holding thousands of ants. The skin bag held for a few seconds, before it tore open, and living bullets furiously shot out and flew around the room in a furious orgy. One child was immediately riddled with bullets and looked like a human shaped piece of swiss cheese before disappearing in a red mist. The other child somehow hid on the floor on all fours, still crying and screaming. the ground ripped open in front of him, and Caillou's hand reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" Caillou said, looking up from in the hole.

The child's face brightened for a moment, but then turned into pure pain as all his hair fell out and the effects of every form of cancer immediate took control of his body, and he was pulled into the hole and forced to live every adventure that Caillou ever partook on, and being disintegrated and painfully rebirthed cell by cell at the end of every ten minute adventure.

END.


End file.
